Gwendolyn/Supports
With Ogier C Support *'Ogier:' What are you doing, Gwendolyn? *'Gwendolyn:' I'm practicing my walking. *'Ogier:' Walking? Why? *'Gwendolyn:' For an Armor Knight, it's tough to get back up if you fall to the ground. You have to build strong legs to make sure that you will never fall. *'Ogier:' I see. *'Gwendolyn:' The basics are everything, Ogier. B Support *'Ogier:' Ha! Ha! *'Gwendolyn:' Ogier, are you doing practice swings with your sword? *'Ogier:' Yes. I can't be losing to you, so I thought I'd retrain myself from the basics as well. *'Gwendolyn:' I see. But, I won't lose to you, either. *'Ogier:' I suppose we've got a little competition going, then. A Support *'Ogier:' How are you doing, Gwendolyn? *'Gwendolyn:' I'm doing well, of course. I can't be complaining if I want to be a strong Armor Knight. *'Ogier:' Yes, me too. If I want to be a powerful mercenary... *'Gwendolyn:' ...Ogier, thank you. *'Ogier:' Wh-What? *'Gwendolyn:' I've been able to keep trying because I'm competing with you. If I didn't have you with me, I probably would have given up, saying, 'It wouldn't have been possible for a girl like me, anyway.' *'Ogier:' ...I feel the same way. I've been able to come this far thanks to you. We're even. *'Gwendolyn:' Yes. But I still won't allow myself to lose to you. *'Ogier:' I'll throw those words right back at you, Gwendolyn. With Bors C Support *'Gwendolyn:' Bors? *'Bors:' O-Oh! Hello, Gwendolyn. What a, uh, coincidence! *'Gwendolyn:' It is good to see that you are well. Did you need something, brother? *'Bors:' No... I didn't. I was just walking around, and I ran into you, yes. *'Gwendolyn:' I...see. *'Bors:' Are you hurt? Is your armor too heavy? *'Gwendolyn:' No, I am fine, brother. Well, I must be off... *'Bors:' You're going already? You could rest a while longer... *'Gwendolyn:' Thank you for your consideration, but I really must be off. The battle is starting. *'Bors:' Y-Yes, of course... Of course you should. B Support *'Gwendolyn:' ...Bors? *'Bors:' Oh, Gwendolyn... Just running in to you like this... Pure coincidence, yes... *'Gwendolyn:' Is something...wrong? *'Bors:' Ah, no no, nothing. Well, since we've met again like this, why don't we stop and talk a little? Well, are you hurt? Is your armor not too heavy? *'Gwendolyn:' No, I'm fine. Thanks for your consideration. *'Bors:' Are you taking care of your spear and your helmet well? *'Gwendolyn:' Yes. *'Bors:' Are you eating properly? Do you have any worries that you want to talk about? *'Gwendolyn:' I'm fine. *'Bors:' Have you made a lot of friends? Any boyfriends... A Support *'Gwendolyn:' Bors... *'Bors:' Whoa, G-Gwendolyn! We certainly meet a lot... *'Gwendolyn:' Yes, brother. Did you need something? *'Bors:' No, nothing. Just... *'Gwendolyn:' Bors... *'Bors:' Hm? *'Gwendolyn:' I am really grateful for your consideration all the time. But I am a knight of Ostia. I'm training myself so I can once become like you. *'Bors:' ...... *'Gwendolyn:' If I want to become strong, I can't be depending on you all the time. I'm going to be fine, really, so please don't worry... I must be off. ...I'm really grateful for you, brother. *Gwendolyn leaves* *'Bors:' ...... ...I see... She's grown so much. I suppose I was the one being childish... Gwendolyn, I wish you luck. With Astolfo C Support *'Gwendolyn:' Sir Astolfo. *'Astolfo:' Hm? Oh... You're Bors' younger sister. *'Gwendolyn:' What are you doing back here? With your light gear, you should be far ahead of us. *'Astolfo:' Uh... Sorry. Your legs and back don't really work the way you want them to when you're my age... *'Gwendolyn:' ...Sir Astolfo, just how old are you? *'Astolfo:' Whoo, scary... You're even more serious than your brother. And you're even built like him. What a shame for a girl of your age to be so f- *'Gwendolyn:' I'm not fat! This is my armor! *'Astolfo:' O-Okay, okay. Just calm down... *'Gwendolyn:' A-Anyway... Try to learn from my brother a little more! B Support *'Gwendolyn:' Sir Astolfo! *'Astolfo:' Hey, Gwendolyn. How are you doing? *'Gwendolyn:' ...Sir Astolfo... What are you doing relaxing here like this... This is a battlefield! Please be more serious! *'Astolfo:' Well, there's no point in getting too fired up for nothing. Come on, let's take it easy. *'Gwendolyn:' ...... You won't get away today. I'll drag you along if I have to! *'Astolfo:' Whoa... Hey, wait a minute... *Astolfo loses his balance* *'Gwendolyn:' S-Sir Astolfo... That wound... *'Astolfo:' Oh... Don't worry about it. It's just an old scar. I can't do much with this leg because of it. *'Gwendolyn:' ...... When...did you get that wound? *'Astolfo:' Uh... A long time ago. I kinda messed up when I snuck into Bern's castle on a mission. I managed to get away, so I guess it's a scar of honor, so to speak. *'Gwendolyn:' I... I'm sorry! I didn't know... *'Astolfo:' Yeah, so I told you not to worry about it... A Support *'Gwendolyn:' Sir Astolfo! *'Astolfo:' Ah, Gwendolyn. Beautiful as always. *'Gwendolyn:' You can't flatter me with that. I understand about your leg. But! I still have a lot to tell you! First, about your drinking habits... *'Astolfo:' ...Oh, damn... *'Gwendolyn:' No, you're not getting away. You shall behave like a proper Ostian knight from now on! *'Astolfo:' Uh-huh... With Lilina C Support *'Lilina:' Hello, Gwendolyn. *'Gwendolyn:' Lady Lilina... Please stay close to me. I shall protect you with my life. *'Lilina:' Th-Thank you... That armor... It's quite an accomplishment. Isn't it heavy for a girl? *'Gwendolyn:' No, my lady. The weight of an knight's armor is a symbol of his loyalty. *'Lilina:' All right... But just don't strain yourself. *'Gwendolyn:' Thank you very much, my lady. *'Lilina:' Why did you become an Armor Knight? Did you want to become like Bors? *'Gwendolyn:' Yes... My brother is the goal that I pursue. I wish to protect you like my brother does, Lady Lilina. B Support *'Lilina:' Gwendolyn. *'Gwendolyn:' Yes, Lady Lilina? *'Lilina:' Let's chat a little. Tell me about yourself. *'Gwendolyn:' Yes. I am an Armor Knight of Ostia... *'Lilina:' No, not things like that... For example, do you have a man whom you fancy? *'Gwendolyn:' A...man? *'Lilina:' Yes. *'Gwendolyn:' I...don't really know. *'Lilina:' What? *'Gwendolyn:' I always just focused on become strong like my brother, so... I never really thought about things like that... *'Lilina:' I see... Let's talk about something else, then. We're both girls in the same army that grew up in the same place. I want to know more about you. A Support *'Gwendolyn:' Lady Lilina, you are an odd individual. *'Lilina:' Odd? Why? *'Gwendolyn:' You are in a much higher position than we are... But you still come right down to talk to us with a smile on your face. It seems...odd. *'Lilina:' Do you think so? I just want to be friends with you. *'Gwendolyn:' F-Friends? I don't think that would be possible, my lady... You are my master! *'Lilina:' That doesn't make a difference. You're the only girl around my age that grew up in the same area. Let's not worry about who's the master or the servant... *'Gwendolyn:' Lady Lilina! You are carrying Ostia's future on your shoulders. You are different from us. You do understand that, do you not? *'Lilina:' ...So we can't be friends? *'Gwendolyn:' I'm sorry. But I am very grateful for your consideration. Perhaps we cannot be friends, but would you allow me to go over and chat with you once in a while? *'Lilina:' Of course! ...Thank you, Gwendolyn. With Barthe C Support *'Gwendolyn:' Sir Barthe! Are you all right? *'Barthe:' Of course. I would never lose to such puny enemies like these. *'Gwendolyn:' Yes, of course. *'Barthe:' I won't ask you if you're safe, either. We Ostian knights will never lose. *'Gwendolyn:' Yes. *'Barthe:' I'm glad that you're looking out for me, but you should be concerned about yourself before worrying about others. *'Gwendolyn:' Yes. B Support *'Barthe:' What's the matter, Gwendolyn? You're panting. An Ostian knight wouldn't be heaving after a light battle like that. *'Gwendolyn:' Yes, I'm sorry. *'Barthe:' Remember our training, Gwendolyn! Don't you remember how we marched full-speed over that mountain? This is nothing compared to that! *'Gwendolyn:' Yes! *'Barthe:' Show the enemy the wrath of the Ostian knights! *'Gwendolyn:' Yes! I will! A Support *'Barthe:' Gwendolyn. *'Gwendolyn:' Sir Barthe, how can I improve my skills further? *'Barthe:' You're already a full-fledged Ostian knight, Gwendolyn. I don't have anything to criticize you for. *'Gwendolyn:' Thank you! But...Sir Barthe... Can you...say something? *'Barthe:' Something? What? *'Gwendolyn:' Um... I'm sure there's much more that I need to work on, so... *'Barthe:' No. From now on, you must judge your own self. *'Gwendolyn:' But... *'Barthe:' ...What's the matter? Why do you look so discouraged? *'Gwendolyn:' I... I want you to teach me more... *'Barthe:' ? *'Gwendolyn:' Don't... Don't leave me, Sir Barthe... *'Barthe:' Huh? What are you talking about? We are now comrades fighting together. I wouldn't just leave you. *'Gwendolyn:' Really? *'Barthe:' Of course. ...We have wasted time talking like this. Let's get moving, Gwendolyn! *'Gwendolyn:' Yes! Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Supports